Escape
by Kayleighkat
Summary: First ever story. I think it's good, but it's you who will read it... and review it.What happened to Murtagh when he wasn't with Eragon? What I think happened!
1. The Beginning

**_Hey I am new at this so please read and review!_**

**_And any suggestions will be awesome so I can improve my stories for you (the people)!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, NEVER WILL!

* * *

**

1

"Stop it! Stop this game! I am NOT one of mages who you push around, I'm 16! I can't

even use magic!"

"You will do this now!"

She ran towards the door her father close behind.

"You are half elf **and** the daughter of the most powerful man in Alagaesia! How can you

not be able to use magic?"

He slapped her hard across the face and grabbed her wrist, his fingernails dug into her

skin, drawing blood. Pain shot through her arm and she kicked him really hard in the leg

and ripped her arm away from him.

"I just can't!" she shouted and slammed the hall door in his face. Realizing what she had

done, she ran. She soon heard the door to the mages wing open and close again and the

footsteps of King Galbatorix of Alagaesia, her father, following her. She ran faster and faster trying to get rid of him, her long, curly golden hair whipped her face while her deep hazel eyes were intent on

reaching a safe haven. She turned a corner and was unexpectedly pulled into the wall. She tried to scream but was muffled by a rough hand then was pulled so far back she thought she went through the

wall but when a piece of wall closed in front of her she realized she had been taken into a secret room. She tried to she the features of the room but, with only a few stubs of candles to light it, this was

very hard to do. The person released their soft-but-strong grip on her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A deep voice from behind her said. She

turned around and saw a man standing in front of her with dark brown hair and a fierce

expression on his face.

"I should be asking you the same question?" he took a long pause.

"My name is Murtagh, and I live here. What about you?"

"Kaily and I live here to with my father" she replied hesitantly.

"Father?"

"The…King" There was an awkward silence in which Kaily could hear her father pacing the hallways, searching for her. Murtagh stepped forward slightly so he could see her

better in the candle light.

"How come we've never met then?"

"I don't know?" Was the reply.

After a while the silence was un-bearable and Kai said some thing really out-of-the-moment "Can you help me"

"With what?"

"I need to go; I need to go far, far away from this place. Away from my father, away from this…this…feeling, but… I have never been out of Uru'baen"

More silence followed.

"I'll help you"

"What?"

"I'll help you"

"Really, I mean we don't know each other?"

"Why not?" he saw her bleeding arm "What happened?" he asked.

"**He** got angry. He thinks I can use magic but…" Murtagh, on his knees, had taken her

arm and ripped a strip of cloth from his brand new looking tunic to bandage it.

"You can't?"

"He makes me memorize the ancient language and…and… I can't say any more than

that"

"Why not? You can tell me, we're in the same position here"

"What do you mean?" Kaily was confused, she had just met Murtagh but felt like she had

known him before.

"The King is trying to make me part of the non-existent Forsworn, just like my father".

Kaily heard a name in her head and before she could think about it properly, she blurted it

out.

"Morzan" she said but then covered her mouth hurriedly.

"How did you know that?" Murtagh asked the princess who was looking for an escape.

"I don't know" she replied quietly, then looked straight into Murtagh's dark eyes and repeated in the ancient language, "I wish my mother was here".

Kai started to feel very sleepy and nauseous; her legs went weak and collapsed under her

body.

"Kaily?" Murtagh, shocked by this sudden change, knelt beside her.

"Call me Kai" she whispered, and then fell unconscious. Suddenly a cloudy figure

appeared in the middle of the small, secret room. As the figure became clearer, Murtagh

realized it was a woman wearing a long, white, silk dress. The woman spoke to Murtagh

with a melodic voice.

"What am I doing here?" she saw Kaily lying in front of Murtagh, "She… she brought

me back? Why did she do that? She could have killed herself!"

"But she didn't" the woman looked down to see Murtagh looking at her.

"Murtagh? You look different, more… grown up" Murtagh stood up looking bewildered

and from where he was, could see the pointy ears of an elf. "I haven't seen you in years,

at least 15. I was a friend of your mother. Where is Eragon?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know yet?"

"About what?"

"I need to go or she'll die"

"What do you mean?"

"Goodbye Murtagh, Take good care of her for me. Oh and don't tell her about this meeting, please"

"Wait…" The elf disappeared.

Murtagh wondered what to do next, he looked at Kaily lying on the floor, she had gone a pale white. "What to do".

* * *


	2. A Lavish Room

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, NEVER WILL!

* * *

**

2

Kaily woke suddenly to find her self in a very comfortable bed in the middle of a lavishly furnished room. She suddenly remembered the happenings of last night and looked at her arm; there was no sign

of the scratches from her father. Confused, Kai studied the room around her. The bed was very warm and snuggly, much better than her bed. This room was even her favorite color, Red. Kai was starting

to fall asleep again when a familiar voice spoke.

"So you're awake" she opened her eyes and saw Murtagh standing in the door way with a tray of food and a jug of something.

"Not really", he smiled.

"I brought you something to eat and drink, you'll probably be hungry after what happened last night" Kai looked at him, confused.

"You used magic. Really powerful magic actually." She was shocked. No way could she use magic especially when she didn't have any, or did she? Kai got out of the bed and sat in the chair next to

Murtagh who had set out a plate for her with everything.

"I can't eat all this!" she exclaimed.

"Let me help you then" he picked up a fork and took some of the bacon and ate it.

"Hey"

"Well we don't want to waste it now, do we?" he replied sarcastically in a mocking voice.

"Oh, shut up!" she started eating from her plate quickly. Kai finished the meal in a matter of minutes surprised at how hungry she was.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"Well, we plan our escape"

"Wha… oh yeah I forgot. Well, what can I do?"

"Stay here"

"What?"

"You can stay here and not get up to any mischief. Ok?"

"What?! I don't do Mischief!"

"I know, I know! I meant magic! Calm down!"

"I don't do magic either"

"Well I know you can" Murtagh stood up and started to walk towards a door. "Come with me"

Kaily followed him into a large dull room with no furniture and cold stone walls. Murtagh closed the door behind her. He took a small rock out of his pocket, threw it up and caught it a couple of times then

placed it in her hand. She studied the rock closely wondering why he had given her a rock no bigger then a large snail.

"Hold out your hand with the rock on your palm" Murtagh had another rock in his hand and hand done exactly what he told Kaily. Kai, feeling stupid and confused, copied him.

"You know the word in the ancient language for rise? I know you had to memorize that."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything, I know I can't use magic. There isn't any point in this."

"Reisa" the rock in Murtagh's hand rose and hovered about a fingers length high then dropped.

"Whatever, Reisa" Surprisingly the rock did rise, quiet fast actually and didn't stop. It kept on going till it hit the ceiling of the blank stone room then fell just as fast as it had gone up. It dropped to the

floor with a clatter. Murtagh looked at her as if he thought she was hiding something. Kai just stood there, shocked at the fact that she had magic.

"Don't say _anything_ in the ancient language while I'm gone, don't even think it and please, **stay in here**" he suddenly turned out the door and left. Shocked she ran out the after him, but the lavishly

furnished room was empty.

* * *


	3. Boredness is Inevitable

**

* * *

**

**_3_**

Kai was bored. Very, very bored, what was the point in being here? She couldn't do anything, she couldn't go anywhere.

"Oh, stuff him" she thought aloud and got up from the bed where she was sitting and left the room via a golden door, when out of the room she realized where she was. The

forbidden wing, the only place in the castle she had never been. No wonder she had never seen Murtagh before. Kai walked down the hallway wondering where to go when

she passed a shiny door. Re-tracing her footsteps backwards she examined the door which was a shiny black colour that glowed mysteriously and had a strange aura

surrounding it. Feeling drawn to whatever was behind it she pushed the door. It didn't open, she pushed it again. Nothing, Kai almost gave up trying to open the door when

she held the handle and fell back exhausted. When the door opened and Kai fell on the floor she realized that it had very small runes inscribed in the door saying "pull".

Feeling embarrassed about her ignorance she _pulled _the door open and saw something amazing. Two big shiny rocks were sitting in the middle of the room, one green and

one a strange crystal that kept changing colour in the light that seemed to be coming from nowhere, it wasn't transparent. They were sitting on two red cushions on two

different sides of a blank room of white marble on white marble pedestals. Kai was drawn to the colour changing stone; she stood and stared at it for a long time before

realizing where she was. Kai stepped towards the stone carefully but eagerly and one step at a time she made her way to the white marble pedestal and reached her hand

out to touch the stone.

"What are you doing here!" a strong voice came from behind her. Kai jumped and fell on the floor knocking the stone off the pedestal in the process. Luckily, Kai had good

reflexes and caught it before it hit the ground. She looked up and saw a disgruntled Murtagh standing in front of her.

"I told you to stay in the room" he sounded angry.

"Sorry?" was the 'innocent' reply, he still looked angry "I was bored!"

"Come on we've got to go" he came over and lifted her up.

"What about this?" Kai held up the shiny rock, Murtagh looked at it in amazement.

"Put it back" he said shaking off his look of awe, "And hurry up" Kaily put the stone back and turned to follow Murtagh out of the room. She started to close the door behind

her but just as it was about to shut she heard a cracking noise.

Kaily turned around; the door flew open without her setting a single finger on it. Inside that room had changed, instead of the blank whiteness, there were pieces of some

crystal-type rock strewn all over the place and embedded in the marble walls, making the bright light from nowhere turn into bright colourful rainbows. Kai was so

entranced by the dancing colours; she almost didn't see the small creature curled up on the floor.

"Oh my" said Kai quietly "What are you" She bent down to pick up the creature. It was the same colour as the stone and the light shone from it rather than from no-where.

She reached out as it stretched its neck, eager to meet Kaily. The creature suddenly unfurled wings that were once hidden, let out a high pitched squeal, and shot towards

Kai. She put her arms up in defense and the creature hit into the palm of her left hand. Pain traveled up her arm like a bolt of lightning and Kai fell to the ground in shock.

Surprised she was still conscious, she jumped up and found the creature curled around her arm and showing no sign of letting go. Feeling frightened, Kai ran out the door

and turned in the opposite direction than she was supposed to go. She ran down the hall which never seemed to end, until a body got in to her way.

"YOU!"

Kai looked up and saw Him.

"As the King of this land AND your father you will go with these "nice men" and wait for punishment!" surprisingly too exhausted to run, Kai walked as slowly and

inconspicuously as possible, backwards towards the way she had come. He saw her moving and lunged at her with fury running through his veins, how _dare_ she! Just as

he went to grab her Kai felt a rush of strength rush up her arm and all over her body, through her heart and to her head. There was a flash of light and every thing around

her disappeared. The walls, the door, the guards… Him. The world around her was changed to a different hallway with lighter coloured walls and windows without bars on

them. She panicked and started to run, round the corner and into another body. This time she fell over, and screamed her lungs out.

"Sssssssh! What's wrong?" Kai looked up into Murtagh's deep brown eyes and started to sob. Murtagh hugged her close to him feeling guilty that he had done this. "What

did I do?"

"Nothing it isn't your fault, I'm just…just scared" Murtagh helped Kai up and held her hand.

"Come on we'll go back to my room"

"NO NO NO NO!" Kai interrupted. Murtagh looked at her, confused, "He found me! He tried to take me away again!" she had tears in her eyes. He held Kaily close to him

and she hugged him back even tighter. They got lost in the moment in each others arms while their hearts beat in time, until the worst happened.

* * *


End file.
